Stirb Nicht Vor Mir ··No Mueras Antes que Yo··
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: A ella le enseñaron un arte mecánico sin fondo, pero encontró arte que realmente la llenaba... ""Visión de Temari"" *DeiTema*
1. Memories

Memories

Hace tantísimos años de todo aquello, años de infancia marchita donde no había juegos, no había risas, ni si quiera había una sola sonrisa, era un mundo cerrado el que me enseñaron, cumplir normas, cumplir requisitos, realizar aquello que de mi se esperaba sin recibir ninguna muestra de cariño a cambió o una fría palabra o mirada, no, el mundo que ella conoció fue la que la llevó a buscar la realidad del arte.

Durante aquellos años le enseñaron que el arte es aquello que se realiza con delicadeza, con soltura, con sigilo, el arte era una sinfonía mecánica de sensaciones que ella había aprendido a realizar, ante todos ella era la artista perfecta pero para sí misma no era más que una muñeca mecánica movida por los hilos de una sociedad que no podía entender la realidad del arte, ni si quiera ella lo comprendía pero por deseo del destino un día lo entendió.

Sus ojos observaban como su hermano pequeño jugaba con sus marionetas creando formas grotescas mientras la risa se escapaba de sus labios mientras ella permanecía completamente seria con la mirada gélida, era el anochecer y la primera tormenta de arena desde que ella tenía plena consciencia se acercaba a la villa, supuestamente ella debía permanecer con su hermano dentro de la torre del Kazekage pero algo la impulsó a salir, algo la llamaba con una voz potente pero suave, invitándola a ir con ella.

Ella subió al último pisó y observó desde detrás de los cristales, atenta, deseosa por ver al dueño de aquella voz pero lo que vió fue algo diferente, el viento golpeó los cristales mientras formaba miles de figuras con la arena modificándolas constantemente, alcanzando la fuerza paa destruir la barrera que lo separaba de ella, envolviéndola, acariciándola, recorriéndola y desvaneciéndose después dejando un rastro en el exterior con miles de figuras que nadie apreció pero para ella aquellas marcas significaban algo… la realidad del arte, la creación de maravillas que por apenas unos segundos explotaban sensaciones en uno mismo cambiando para hacerte sentir más…

Desde aquella época ella se negó a seguir con aquellas clases de arte que le imponían, se revelaba contra sus profesores consiguiendo finalmente el permiso de su padre para abandonar aquellas clases, consiguiendo un tiempo que empleó en intentar reproducir lo que aquella noche vivió…


	2. Sensation

Sensation

Los años continuaron su curso de un modo lento, constante, sin alteración ni pausa, todo permanecía igual y ella… ella finalmente comprendió la importancia del arte que su padre le mostró de niña, no se trataba de que ella ejercitase esos ejercicios de forma mecánica, la finalidad que encontró era mucho mejor, le permitía una facilidad de movimiento única que sumada a la habilidad que había conseguido con el manejo de su estricto armamento conseguía una similitud de espejo de aquella obra que de pequeña vio, aunque era cierto que jamás consiguió la imagen exacta y eso le dolía y al mismo tiempo alegraba pues la percepción de arte que ella había experimentado era exclusivamente de ella en su completa efimeridad.

¿Qué edad tenía cuando disfrutó de tal obra? ¿Por qué se enamoró de aquella manera de aquello? No lo recordaba, tantos años de aquello que su mente ya no recordaba, incluso ya había empezado a abandonar aquellas ideas sobre el arte, lo único que le importaba era realizar sus misiones con un éxito indiscutible y lo demás perdía importancia… ¿entonces, por qué se sintió atraída hacia aquella imagen que vislumbró en su última misión? Ella siempre había estado caracterizada por su firmeza y sin embargo con aquello su firmeza se había ido dejándolo en un estado que no comprendía.

Su última misión trataba de localizar a un joven que podría convertirse en una grave amenaza si continuaba en libertad, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, su habilidad como ninja era crear explosiones y la utilizaba para destruir lo que encontrase a su paso denominándolo arte.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron el supuesto próximo objetivo del individuo en cuestión y estaban aproximándose, éste, voló por los aires en miles de escombros y a los pocos minutos llantos y fritos desgarradores poblaron el lugar, el fuego devoraba todo a su paso, su equipo salió corriendo de su lado para ayudar a la gente y ella salió en busca del causante de tal acto, en su corazón sintió lo mismo que cuando la tormenta de arena se mostró aquella vez cuando apenas era una niña.


	3. Repentance

Repentance

Cuando por fin alcanzó el punto originario de tal obra no había nadie, giró y pudo observar todo el pueblo, era obvio que el originario había estado allí pues podía ver su obra completamente, además, había algo extraño en aquel lugar, estaba intacto, un templo que a ojos de cualquiera era una obra maestra de su arquitecto, para los ojos de ella… una obra estúpida de un "artista", un desafío para él… ¿por qué continuaba en pie?

Se dejó perder en sus pensamientos, tratando de buscarle la lógica a aquello cuando un potente ruido la dejó atontada e inmediatamente todo se vino abajo a su alrededor, el techo se hundía sobre ella, si se movía quedaría fácilmente sepultada, aplastada o atrapada, si permanecía ahí acabaría encerrada entre enormes escombros que no sería capaz de apartar y asfixiada por la humareda o posiblemente por el fuego que se propagaría; no tenía salida, estaba completamente atrapada, miró al techo que ya empezaba a resquebrajarse sobre ella y pensó en sus hermanos, sólo había algo que no se perdonaría, no haberse despedido de sus hermanos antes de salir a esa misión, siempre lo había hecho menos en esta ocasión. Vio como todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y ella suspiró, un gran bloque caería sobre ella, lo veía, lo sentía hundirse y simplemente antes de que éste impactara sobre ella sonrió.

Escuchó unas gotas de agua caer cerca de sí y algo húmedo posarse sobre su frente, dejó salir un leve quejido y trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo se resintió como si hubiese soportado sobre ella cientos de toneladas, entreabrió los ojos con dificultad y vio sobre sí la espesura de las copas de los árboles dejando colarse entre ella los rallos del atardecer. Volvió a escuchar las gotas de agua y giró sus rostro hacia ahí pudiendo distinguir una figura de ropajes negros y cabellos largos y rubios, no sabría decir en esos momentos a ciencia cierta si se trataba de una joven o de un joven, pero por su forma de estar frente al riachuelo le pareció más bien que se trataba de un joven.

Trató de incorporarse pero su cuerpo enteró parecía quebrarse por lo que desistió dejando salir un grito semi ahogado que alertaron a su acompañante, pero para cuando éste se acerco ella había vuelto a caer en un profundo estado de sueño.


	4. Attraction

Attraction

Reabrió los ojos pesadamente, el cuerpo aún le dolía pero ni comparación a la anterior sensación, giró el rostro buscando la silueta que anteriormente había visto sin conseguir hallarla, suspiró y trató nuevamente de incorporarse pero el dolor la atacó nuevamente haciendo que recayese contra el suelo pero en vez de golpear la cabeza contra el suelo, recayó sobre algo más mullido, se acomodó para alcanzar a ver de que se trataba y se encontró con el regazo de un joven rubio que se encontraba dormido, con las ropas negras algo estropeadas.

Se quedó dormida observando las facciones de aquel joven, memorizándolas sin darse cuenta, preguntándose quién sería, porqué la habría ayudado, el color de sus ojos… De cierta manera era consciente de que no podía dejarse caer rendida al sueño, debía regresar y completar su misión, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, le dolía, menos que antes pero el dolor permanecía persistente en él.

Él abrió los ojos y descendió su mirada a ver que producía ese calor tan agradable sobre sus piernas, se encontró el rostro herido de la joven rubia sobre ellas, respirando de forma calmada, rendida al cansancio. Se apartó cuidadosamente para no despertarla, arropándola para así poder preparar un ungüento que aliviase el dolor de las heridas y magulladuras de ella. A pesar de ser quien era, de convertirse en lo que se había convertido permanecía cuidándola, lo más normal hubiese sido haber acabado con ella, haberla dejado a su suerte, haberla dejado morir bajo las rocas y sin embargo… ahí estaba él, cuidándola, protegiéndola, preguntándose quién sería, porque parecía tan vulnerable y al mismo tiempo tan poderosa. Era algo indescriptible para él, algo demasiado voluble incluso más que su arte y para él aquello se había convertido en un reto en el cuál él descubriría todo lo que a aquella mujer se refiriese…


End file.
